


Petal of the past

by LindirSaysNo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirSaysNo/pseuds/LindirSaysNo
Summary: SongFic, How to Start a War by Simon Curtis.When Arthur and Francis's relationship ends, they try to forget each other, but some bonds don't break easily.





	Petal of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The inspiration for this fic is the song How to Start a War by Simon Curtis. It is not mine, and I am making no money from it, nor the use of it in this fic.. I suggest you listen to the song before reading this- there's a Hetalia edit on YouTube that I watched when writing this so you should check that out as well~
> 
> With the formalities aside, I hope you enjoy!

England POV.

''I thought we were meant to be

Thought it'd be you and me

Standing together at the end of the world"

I started to cry. I-we had been so close, so close to true love, and then.. this. I had let him in, trusted him. After decades of war, of snide comments, love. we respected each other and I thought that the past was over. but I guess wounds that deep can't heal. My head hurts.

France POV.

''You thought I'd abandon you

Thought that I'd stranded you

But I was right there holding your hand

But I guess you didn't see

Everything that I thought we would be

I guess I never thought that you would ever leave me here all alone"

I snipped another head off my roses, a red rose. I had given angleterre roses.. it seems so long ago now, hazy almost. I truly believed it to be love, but it must have been just a game to him. I don't get out any more. I don't try, and at night I see Joanne, whispering to me. for the first time in decades I can't focus on her, can't breathe, can't smile.

I snip the last rose in my garden in half. If I can't remember, I can't hurt, and that's a good reason as for why I'm trying to wipe away the past.

England and France POV.

''Bombs are falling, world is stalling

I'm still trying, why are we fighting

Words destroy us, bait and toy us

I still love you, do you love me too?"

England: for some reason I can smell roses, hear petals flutter in the back of my mind as they fall. Then there's a pain through my stomach, thorns in my side, and I feel tired, so tired. I.. I can't remember, don't want to...

France: my head is throbbing and my cheeks are damp. my lips taste salty, but when I touch my face, my face is dry. I look around wildly, and I swear I see England, but then he's gone. The shears in my hand have a streak of red on them and I can't remember how I cut myself, but I know I'm going home. To Angleterre.


End file.
